VIP
by wallsofmine
Summary: John is a VIP on a trip to Sangheilios. He will spend some time there as a guest of honor for feasting and great merriment. Various other humans will be accompanying him the the planet of one of humanities greatest enemies, but hopefully they'll come back smarter and wiser from their excursion. Or will a sect of Sangheilians want nothing but to kill the mood.
1. Sure

The planet was awfully tame today. Reach has had a very unstable atmosphere since its unfortunate glassing from the Covenant. The beautiful Heimdalanian Mountains, once a cold but serine place, was now reduced to a desert like dust bowl. John-117, or to most people the Master Chief, had trained at an installation not too far from those mountains. He is looking upon them now with his pale, almost dead looking blue eyes.

His memories of training with the other children were coming back to him. He led all 74 of them to victory over the armed and dangerous Marines and Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, ODSTs, in countless drills and exercises.

He was 8 when he had to piece together a jumbled up map, find an extraction point and then had to best armed guards at the ex-fil. To top it all off he was given an order to leave the last Spartan there to die in the cold, but he made sure he was the last on so that he could take the blame when he got back to base.

The marines and the ODSTs kept working against them but they just kept pushing them over, again and again. So much so that the soldiers started using live ammunition in the "training exercises", but the Spartans never complained and kept besting them anyway.

Then, at age 14, came the fateful day of augmentation for the entire Spartan class. At this time in their lives they had the bodies of Olympic athletes from the physical training and the exemplary nutrition they had received from the "Boot camp". In actuality the boot camp was a very well-funded School. They had two parts physical exercise and one part education. By the time they were 10 they were able to do calculus, experts in various forms of technology, demolition, advanced physics, biology, chemistry. They had everything to be successful out in the field as well as be of use in the behind the scenes of missions.

The augmentations changed everything. They were able to do advanced calculus in their heads, rip titanium alloy apart with their bare hands, and react to danger much faster than a normal person could. The instructors made them the best possible, but the scientists made them beyond and so much more. He smiled as he remembered the adventures he and his team had when they were kids. Sneaking out of base and exploring the surrounding forests and mountains.

John turned his 9'6" frame around, and looked at the city park before him. He would still keep his guard up. He hasn't survived this long without being a little paranoid.

Sure enough he heard rustling of the leaves. The Arbiter's honor guard were getting sloppy. He turned around and was greeted with his ally. His guards were in active camouflage, an improved model even, but he could still sense them and hear them breathe, even though they were trying to hide it.

"Greetings Spartan."

"Hello…..Arbiter."

The Arbiter, for the first time in his life, had to look up at a human. Actually crane his neck to look at the demon face to face.

It appears that the gifts of a forerunner are very effective on human physiology.

The Chief didn't know how to greet him. He was an ally but not quite a friend yet, and he was a high ranking military and political official on Sanghelios. Arbiter seemed appropriate.

"Please call me Thel, we have fought and bled together. It is only fair that I give you that luxury. What is your name?"

The Chief didn't want to give him his name. He knew that it would be rude not to, and normally he wouldn't care, but a part of him said "Tell him your name." It was the part that Cortana had touched.

"You can call me...John."

"John?...mhmmmhmhmhmmmhmh" He was laughing. Why?

"Something funny?"

"Yes, I didn't know The Demon to my race had such a simple name. I expected you to have multiple titles."

John supposed it was ironic. But so many of his fellow Spartans had simple names.

"I have come to see how The Demon lived on his cradle world."

John was surprised. He didn't really have anything to wow the Arbiter with.

"Are you sure?" John asked with a hint of apprehensiveness.

"Why yes a warrior of your standing must have many mates and many children, surely you have a big estate."

John didn't have any of that.

"No."

"…Show me"

Within the hour they were transported off planet Reach and into the atmosphere of Earth. While on their way there John asked the Arbiter about his exploits during the war.

The Arbiter continued on about a mission on a planet called in human tongue Yamen-4

"….and then just before I reached the holy forerunner relic I was stopped by a Marine, as you humans call them. The male human wasn't really anything special and my warriors and I didn't really view him as a threat, but I saw a fire in his eyes. It was unwavering and he never gave up the attack. He kept coming at us with everything he had. Our swords burned and sliced entire limbs off, yet he still kept coming. I had to decapitate him to stop him. And that wasn't the only instance where I was forced to do so. It happened on nearly every planet I invaded, and it changed my view on humans. Originally I saw all of you as parasites that needed to be eradicated from the galaxy but throughout my campaign my opinion changed."

John had never heard that before. He never knew that the Arbiter thought that humanity was worthy to even be tolerated by the Sangheili race back during the war.

"We're here."

As the pelican descended the Arbiter got a look at the Spartan's abode. The Arbiter was shocked to say the least. The "keep" that THE Demon, John, lived in was no better than a shack on the side of a mountain in the middle of nowhere.

The Arbiter didn't say anything though. He just observed the Spartan approach the door and place his gigantic hand on the scanner next to the door and say his title "Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Spartan-117."

What the Arbiter saw next disgusted him even more. All that John had to live with was a wooden chair near a fire place, a wood fire cooking apparatus, and a bed big enough for him, which was about a full bed with twice the length.

The Arbiter was appalled. 'Warriors don't live like this, only outcasts and scum do. Why does he choose to live here?'

"Spar-John if I may ask why live the way you do? Warriors have entire keeps and a great square of land. I don't understand."

The anger was apparent on the Arbiters face. The UNSC's Spartans were the finest troops he had the privilege to do battle with. Reports indicated that throughout the entire 27 year war the covenant only had 3 Spartan kills until Reach. And two of those were through self-sacrifice one being an antimatter bomb trap. They were the bane of the covenant, the Demons that scared even the most hardened of warriors, even though the warriors didn't show it.

"This is unacceptable."

"Its all I want."

The Arbiter contemplated his words.

"Don't you want many plots of land to show how powerful you are? A big fortress to keep all the children you will no doubt have or want to have...your blood line deserves that much at least."

John looked into himself and saw that he only wanted the essentials. He never really saw the value of a large piece of land or a big castle. He only needed a shack to live in and a basement to hold all his tools, weapons, and armor. He did spend money on a good mattress, because that is where 1/4 to 1/3 of a 24 hour period would be spent. He liked the flavor a wood fire grill and oven could give to his meals. He has a data pad that can connect to cyber space if he needed additional information on a topic he was an expert at or was a simple novice at. He really didn't need much else other than food, which he hunted from the surrounding wilderness or purchased from the nearby city. If he wanted company then he could visit the other Spartans that surrounded him in the Appalachian Mountains.

"I don't want any of those things, they can be used by other people and be appreciated better in their hands, not mine."

Thel thought on this and he presumed that the Spartan was mad. Then he simply concluded that he just didn't understand the human. It was hard to understand the average human's thought process, and even then is there an "average" to humans. Every one of them is so different. The way they were raised, how they learned, how they ate, how they acted in private or socially was variable to every human. Humans are hard to understand.

"Can I at least host you and some of your fellow humans to a week of feasting and luxury? It would be mine and my fellow Sanghelian's honor to keep you."

John thought long and hard, which for a Spartan/Ancient human warrior was a second, and came to a conclusion.

"Yes."

"Fantastic, when do you want to depart for Sanghelios?"

"…..next week?"

"Then it is official. I will let Planetary Defense know to look for your ship lest you be shot down and killed. That wouldn't be very appealing for Human and Neo Covenant relations."

John thought that would be amusing and had half a thought to go in a different ship just to have an "eventful" arrival.

He remembered however that the Elites are now an ally and not an enemy faction. This wouldn't be a mission, it would be a social outing. Oh, how he would be teased by his Spartans about this. That wouldn't matter though because they would want to come just as much as he does. Getting to know a former enemy and making them even greater allies is something he couldn't pass up. He would have to inform his Spartans and various people in command of the UNSC and the UEG. This was big and cannot be just a private matter. John knew when to keep things under wrap, but this is an event that is worth being disclosed to the public. It could show that Humans and Elites can coexist and not be at each other's throats.

As the Arbiter left in his golden phantom John thought about who to bring on this social outing. His Spartans would come of course, but that doesn't represent humanity. He would need to bring more people. He and Thel knew this. They both know the risks but the gain is so much greater. A future where Humans and Xenos could coexist and not want to kill one another. John was a man of war, but only barbarians wanted nothing but it. John was weary of war and conflict. It's time to look for potential candidates to come with him to the elite home world.


	2. Nice Kid

**I suppose it's appropriate to give some background about myself. I am a Marine in 29 Palms that is bored out of his mind. I have always wanted to write a halo fanfiction, and now I have written something. My home town is Virginia Beach, Virginia and I like Mexican food, a lot. I am a POG boot fuck. I wish I went 0311 (Grunt) but I then quickly realized I would still be doing shitty working parties for SSgt and wondering why there is a base in the middle of butt fuck California all the same that I am now.**

**At least I'm not in Iraq and I have the privilege of internet and not being surrounded on all sides by ISIL. 300 Marines are trapped in an air base. I think its called Al-Asad Airbase, I'm not sure. All the Marines on this god forsaken base and myself just want to go into the middle east and eradicate anyone that doesn't surrender, ALL of us. **

**I may also use this story to express some of my qualms with the Marine Corps. If your a salt dog please, either knife hand me through the screen, explain why, or just agree with me and tell me your experience. I love chatting with people. I'm desperate. **

* * *

John and Fred were going through the streets of 29 Palms looking for a Marine to take with them on the trip to Sangheilios.

"What about that one?" Fred said appraisingly.

"No, too big of a stack. The Marine we're looking for has to be fresh. He can't have faced the covenant in combat." John said as a matter of fact.

Fred hummed in agreement and scanned for better candidates.

It was a comical sight to behold.

One super soldier was 6'8" while the other was 9 and a half feet tall. A great bit bigger as well.

The Marines couldn't help but stare at them as they passed their position, which was in the Starbucks at the MCX.

Both young and old Marines were curious. Some Senior Noncommissioned officers knew what they were and kept to themselves, as well did the Senior officers.

Younger Marines and Corpsmen didn't want to miss the two legends and looked at them and shook their hands as best they could. Even got a picture or two if they asked politely enough. They would probably post it on the extranet to cement it into the fabric of humanity.

Some of the Marines asked if he could flash a sign of some kind to the camera. It mimicked the Lance Corporal rank insignia. John would have to research why later. They had been searching for about an hour until they heard word that a battalion of Marines were coming in from the field and were stopping by the armory to drop off their weapons.

"You want to scout out the armory for some marks?" John asked.

"Why not, we'll get to see how some of them act in utter boredom and dred." Fred said with little humor.

John exhaled air out of his nose harder than usual and lead the way to the armory.

As they arrived they Marines were lining up for the 1st batch of Rifles to try and make it through the receiving window.

"Its dirty, go clean it again."

"What in the actual FUCK do you mean? I have been hear for 3 hours cleaning this damn piece of shit! You're the one that is late and had to miss your late morning soap opera."

"Don't care, keep cleaning Fucker."

"I hate you, you know that."

"Love you too." He said with utter sarcasm.

"Rah."

Rah was all the disgruntled Marine said before a giant hand came and took his rifle away from him. The Marine, on pure instinct, punched at whatever took his rifle. All he hit was a solid wall or what he perceived as a solid wall.

"AHHHHHH, FUCK!" The young Lance Corporal screamed.

"You might want to look at who you hit shit for brains." The PFC behind him added.

"Fuck you, Henderson."

"He's right….."Fred interjected.

The LCpl saw Lieutenant Commander Fred-104's IFF signature and rendered a near perfect solute with his broken right hand. He then looked to Fred's right and paled. He had just hit The Master Chief Sierra-117 in front of his platoon and company Gunnery Sergeant who was making his rounds keeping law and order.

The Gunny was about to rip him a new asshole in front of the Chief to see that he would be reprimanded for his actions, but the Chief perceived this and stopped him.

"LCpl Robins. Your weapon is immaculate, why did this Marine not accept it" the Chief asked as he was inspecting the weapon.

"I don't know Sir, I mean Master Chief. The Marines in the Armory are legendary for being assholes." LCpl Robins answered as PFC Henderson whispered in his ear "He's an SNCO, Parade rest mother fucker."

LCpl went to parade rest out of position of attention. He usually knew when parade rest was appropriate, but this was THE Master Chief, he was confused by this experience.

"Well does the Amory Marine think my inspection isn't good enough, give it back to him."

The Chief handed the weapon back to the Marine and the Marine then handed it back to the Amory.

"You pass." the Marine in the window said without hesitation.

"How long have you been in LCpl?" Fred asked.

"About a year Sir." the LCpl answered.

The Chief and Fred looked at one another in agreement that this Marine is the one they want. He was feisty and fresh he's just a new model then the Marines they've served with.

"You have now been assigned to a new mission Marine. We will go talk with your command and pull you out of your unit for an undisclosed amount of time."

"How will you gentlemen do that? Isn't there a lot of paper work involved with this?"

"Not when a Spartan like myself has orders from HIGHCOM to take you there." Fred motioned to his pack.

"All we have to do is fill your name in and hand it over to your Company Commander." Chief interjected.

"Congratulations, you're out of here Robinson" PFC Henderson said as the Spartans walked away.

'What the hell just happened?' was all the Lcpl could think as he walked away from the desolate place that is the armory.

As the Lcpl walked to his room in the barracks he was tackled into the dirt and shoved into an alleyway of the super base that has now become 29 Palms. The base itself was a city. Complete with Hover taxis and 120 Starbucks. They even had their own theme park.

"What did those Spartans talk to you about Lcpl?!" the Platoon Sergeant, Staff Sergeant Liam said to him in a hushed yell.

"They said I was going somewhere for an undisclosed amount of time Sergeant."

"Fuck! That's not good." the Lcpl's squad leader, Cpl Shepard exclaimed.

"We need to relay this up the chain so it will reach the Captains ears before he hears it from the Spartans."

"I'm on it. I have ears and a mouth in the company office…"The Corporal was then texted that the Spartans already made it to the CO's office by the company clerk.

"We're too late SSgt the Spartans have made it to the Captains office, the LCDR of the two Spartans has now given the orders to Captain Russ."

"Damn it. You still have my personal contact Lcpl?"

"Yes, I do SSgt."

"Good. Go to your room and await the Spartans for pick up. If you need anything at all you call me and I will relay your needs to the Gunny. We'll make sure we get you out of whatever hell you're in with the Spartans. Trouble loves to follow them."

"Aye, SSgt."

Fred was in one of the most we organized offices he had ever seen. Doctor Halsey always had a controlled chaos sort of method to her office, but she always managed to find what she needed. Captain Russ was a tidier animal all together.

"What do you mean you're taking one of my Lcpls on a surprise mission?! He hasn't seen any real combat. The Storm isn't anywhere near here and neither are the Innies. Why would I send a GREEN Lcpl to the heart of the old Covenants military?!" the Captain yelled with, throwing the orders down onto his desk.

"We're just taking him to scout out the new allies Captain, he'll be fine."

"We will train him on the way to Sangheilios, we aren't going the fastest possible speed with the forerunner slipspace drives. That's on purpose for training and briefing." John added through the open window next to the Captain. Seeing as John had a new size to deal with, he opted to talk through window of the Captain's office.

He was in an uncomfortable position, hunched over so his head could be actually level with the window.

"You do realize that if anything happens to him his SSgt will personally come after whoever did it. He tries to be professional, but the Lcpl is so much like his dead brother. The SSgt can't help but be over protective. He's also half that platoons morale they'll come for him too."

"Good to know, at least we'll have backup if it hits the fan." Fred stated as matter of fact.

"We might need them if things get really bad. 117 and I might be with the other Spartans and a few diplomats on this mission, but a planet full of angry Sangheilie doesn't exactly give us any warm feelings either."

"Then why the hell should I let him go to this Party, more or less?"

"Its to show the the new generation of warriors can be friendly with the Elites and grow to accept them. We need him there just as much, if not more, than some super rich Titanium Baron, or weapons contractor."

The Captain was apparently deep in thought. He had the orders in his hand. Why were they explaining it to him? These orders were from someone much higher in the pecking order than the base Commanding General. Maybe they wanted him to see the bigger picture. After all they know what it feels like to be screwed over by the government.

"...Fine take him. Please, bring him back in one piece. He was slated to be meritoriously promoted to Corporal see to it that he comes back to receive such an honor."

"We'll try our best."

That was all the Captain needed.

Lcpl Robins was in his rack waiting, for the Spartans to come. It was nearly 1630, almost 10 hours since he was at the armory.

'What the hell is taking so long' he thought.

There was a knock at his door and his roommate Henderson answered it.

"If you're not the duty we don't care….."

He looked up into Fred's eyes and said "Good morning, Sir!" and quickly moved out of the way for Robins to move up. Robins was told by the Spartans via text to only bring the essentials, dress uniform, and a pair of civilian clothes.

So he was wearing his civilian clothes. A medium black T-shirt that showed of his athletic body, denim jeans, a belt, white socks and a pair of beaten up sneakers.

By contrast Fred was wearing his Service Bravos. Which would be a long sleeve khaki shirt, his black trousers, a Stack that looks about as big as his biceps, the SpecWar pin above said stack, and shiny core frames.

All in all Robins knew he looked like a complete pussy next to him and kind of had a love hate relationship with this mission. He loved it because he got to spend time with 2, if not more, of Earths greatest heroes. Hated it because he hasn't really accomplished anything with his career and felt that he joined the Marine Corps at the wrong time. Peace time.

"You ready to go…boot?"

That sealed the coffin of hatred of the mission.

"No Sir, I feel suicidal and want to jerk off in the middle of the floor for three days and skip this whole thing."

"…"

Even though Fred and the surviving IIs and IIIs have been exposed to humanity, in a more informal, non-military way, things about people still surprised him.

The awkward silence was palpable.

"Sir that was a joke. I want to go on this mission. I wouldn't like anything else."

Fred was just about to call John and tell him the kid was a no go but he nodded with understanding, or more precisely, acceptance of the Lcpl's humor. Vulgar as it was.

As they exited his room and walked downstairs to leave Fred had an idea.

Now it was time for him to get some humor in.

"So did you bring your Dress Blues with you?"

"Yessur"

"Good, now you'll drown in alien sex fluid."

Robins stopped dead in his tracks. He was disgusted to the core by the comment, that much was evident. As the second went on though the face turned from disgust, to explosive laughter.

"What?" was all that Fred could get out before he rushed to the young Marines side, because the Marine collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"I…..I didn't know officers, let alone Spartan officers, could joke around like that."

Fred stared at him and gave the kid on of the most genuine smirks he had ever given to someone.

'I like him, I like him a lot, and I see why he was half the platoon's morale.' Fred contemplated.

"Sir, how well do you know the Master Chief?"

"You could say he's a brother of mine."

"Why is he so…cold?"

Fred had to think on that one.

'Is he really cold?'

"I would have to say that him being cold isn't because of anything you or I did to him. He's just been dealing with his brothers and sisters dying, and the people he cares most around him dying for most of his life. Its professionalism and a drive for the mission to be completed above all else. You're a Marine you should know the mission is everything."

"I know, but being human is part of it too."

Fred was angry. 'How could this kid know anything about what John or his fellow Spartans have gone through?'

The next thing Robins knew he was pinned on the ground with his uniform bag 3 feet away from him and a pack shoved into his spine.

"I recommend you stay your tongue from calling my brother a robot. Unless you want a robotic arm."

"….Yes, Sir"

"He is one of the most caring individuals I have had the privilege to call family and the only Non-com I would ever take an order from. That alone should tell you something. Never question his silence and stoicism for weakness."

"Aye, Sir"

"Good, now let's get going, he's waiting for us in the ship."

"What ship?"

Just as Robins gathered his belongings an ONI stealth ship de-cloaked.

"How did you get THAT past the security net?"

"We're special."

* * *

**Please review, I need some constructive criticism. Fun fact: If I didn't have word or Chrome this story would have a shit load more errors. I try to proof read, but I don't have much experience at this. I'm not perfect. **


End file.
